


I Still Don't Like You

by Yoongay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Russian, Choking, Cold War, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, Hate Sex, Humiliation, I just felt like it, I used google translate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, RusAme, Scratching, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Well half of this is old, Well not really, bad language, im sorry for butchering the language, just porn, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongay/pseuds/Yoongay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they wonder if they will ever get over it</p><p>Just pure Rusame hate sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Don't Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I wrote about half of this a year ago and half of this recently so some of this is trash, okay I'm sorry. Actually It's all trash and I'm not sorry.  
> It says at one point that he spoke in Russian and I did originally have Russian but i got rid of it because I didn't want to butcher the language because I used google translate haha.

For America and Russia, the tensions were high. Lusty sexual tensions.

During the meeting, America went off on a ramble about how they could solve problems of possible wars if they foiled his battle strategy. His battle strategy was just to shut up and listen to him! "Eat more hamburgers and drink more vanilla shakes!" Well, at least Japan agreed with him.

Russia, who had been listening to America's ramble and inwardly scoffing and rolling his eyes but of course, Outwardly, Russia was smiling and tilting his head, appearing to be completely on the same page as America. It was only when he made a comment that everyone knew that he was not on board with America's idea. They all assumed though, even if one had a very good idea the other wouldn't agree. That's just how they worked.

"I think that is a very stupid and pathetic idea, America." No one agreed with America but Japan because it was exactly what Russia said. It just wouldn't work but there was a rule. Russia and America were not supposed to call each other out. When one vouched a idea, the other should shut up. It was to keep peace and prevent a fight of course.

Heads turned and no longer was the attention on America, Russia took this opportunity to speak his mind.  
The Russian completely trashed America's idea and came up with his own to get rid of probable situations.  
America kept his eyes locked on to Russia's eyes and narrowed his own. They just appeared to be eye hate-fucking each other.

England tensed up and got ready to stop America's hand from flying into Russia's face and at the side of Russia, China looks very prepared to karate chop Russia in the damn neck before he unleashes his 'metal pipe of pain' against America's rosy cheeks. Face or arse, either would do in the Russia's mind although at that thought he defiantly would not mind inflicting some pain to America's plush ass.

Thats when the insults threw, Russia ended it with a fairly harsh comment about America being overweight which lead to America huffing and almost leaping over the table to choke him but England stopped him, tugging him out the room. America could have fought England off him but he didn't want to hurt England. After all, England was his trusty sidekick! Like Batman and Robin!

"America, calm the fuck down!" England yelled once the door was closed and rubbed America's back, trying desperately to calm him down. "You're not overweight but you could stand to lose some pounds." He didn't want to lie but he did want to improve America's self esteem. Honesty would do best in this situation. "Besides, the weight looks good on you, adds to the muscle."

America smiled down at England and squeezed him, when they were in private they actually got on very well. Like brothers really. They still bickered though, that probably won't change. America was also quite happy at England's attempt to make him feel better and nodded. "I can go back in now, I'm cooler than a Bud Lite!" England rolled his eyes at that and nodded, opening the door and walking back in to the meeting room, glaring at Russia who just smiled in return causing England to move his gaze away as he was freaked out. Russia was creepy as fuck sometimes.

Once the meeting was over, America was still quite pissed off. He waited until all the nations had left the room and sneaked into one of the other empty meeting rooms, listening for Russia's heavy footsteps on his way to his own room and opened the door, swiftly grabbing the larger male and tugging him in the room, promptly shoving him against the door. "You fucking dick!"

"что?!" Russia had somewhat expected to be talked to after the meeting but was still somewhat surprised when he was manhandled and dragged into a dark room, barely even registering who it was until he felt a warm breath on his neck and a rough, pissed off voice. It was obviously America, his breath always smelt like bubblegum with a slight hit of the hamburgers he munched as part of a American ritual. "нет, You are the 'dick', kapitalisticheskaya svin'ya." he shifted and shoved the hands off him, flicking the light on. Russia loved the look of anger on the blond's face. It was full of red passion and danger. Only ever directed at him.

America huffed when his hands were moved from Russia's body, wanting so hard to connect his first into his stupid Russian nose. So he did, he punched Russia in the nose, shaking his hand after. Shit his nose was hard. Alfred didn't have chance to block before Russia responded, swinging his fist into the other's gut, knocking him back. America winced and cracked his knuckles before lunging at him, knocking them both to the ground and punching Russia in the chest.

Russia flipped them both around then proceeded to flip America onto his front, twisting his arm behind his back. Pushing America's face into the ground he leaned down to his ear and spoke into it in his native tone, low and deep. Not like his usual voice at all, not cheery and high. He spoke in Russian." you are disgusting, you make me sick and I can't stand to look at you. fucking american slut" America did not know Russian and was not up to learning the language but he got that it was a insult by the way Russia spat it out. America winced as his arm was twisted more harshly, wiggling him off would just further the pain so he stayed there for a moment, yelling insults about how Russia was a filthy commie. Russia soon got bored of America shouting insults without any action and let him go only to be instantly pushed onto his back and straddled his hips.

America completely pinned him down, glaring down at him as Russia smiled slightly. "I like this angle- but I prefer this one." America had a look of confusion before he was once again on his back in a matter of seconds. Russia was faster than America even if America was stronger than him. "Ugh-" The blond haired male let out heavy breaths, the adrenaline rushing through him made his heart race and his mind go crazy. Without really thinking the younger nation reached out, balling Russia's coat in his fists and pulled him down so they were inches apart. Their foreheads touched and their breathes mingled together. Then America did something he swore he'd never do. He thought about it but never acted on it. He crushed his lips against Russia's.

When the kiss ended Ivan violently rubbed his mouth, shoving Alfred away and narrowing eyes at him. "Is this some kind of joke? What the fuck are you doing, slut?" the glare that Ivan had in his eyes looked fake no matter which way you look at it. It's because it was, he was hoping for America to try something like this he'd had day dreams about it and they always seemed amazing.

"I'm fucking kissing you. Now kiss back you dirty commie." and with that he brought Ivan back into close proximity of his face and once again pressed lips against his but this time elicited a reaction from the older nation. Russia actually kissed back,breathing through his nose in attempt to prolong the kiss and practically ragged his arms free whilst the American was distracted with circling their tongues together and slid his hands onto Alfred's hips, gripping bruising tight. Eventually Russia's hands found their way to America's behind, squeezing and rubbing in almost a playful manner. This made Alfred's hips jolt forward in surprise before relaxing back leading to their groins to brush against each other. Alfred moaned and pulled away to gasp, slowly started getting off the other and dusting himself off.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this." The blond muttered to himself which made Ivan blink and stand up as well.

"You're right." Ivan replied before spinning the blushing American around and pushing him against the wall, walking over and blocking him in. "But you want to, da?" Ivan started kissing down Alfred's neck,  
biting down, tugging his tie away from his throat and undoing his top buttons so he could access his tan neck. Russia kissed, licked and bit down all along his neck which resulted in whines and pants from the other. Russia continued. "And I want to." He purred into his ear before nibbling at the lobe, pressing his lower half against him meaning America could feel the growing arousal."So, why not? I bet you've spread your legs for other nations too." He quickly said before biting down on the base of his throat, not enough to break skin but enough to hurt of course. "You must have done something to get yourself through that depression." Russia was actually a tad envious of his nation.

Alfred let out whimpers before pushing him away and growling at him, he was quite pissed at the accusation of him whoring himself out whilst in reality he was struggling for years until he got lucky when the war broke out. Not to say the second world war was a good thing but it was quite fortunate for America during that time. Alfred broke out, screaming at the other. "I'm not a whore! "

Ivan smirked, this is exactly what he wanted. "There we go. You're so beautiful when you're angry." He wanted to force the super nation into submission but it was always fun when he fought back. Alfred blushed but didn't back down with the intense eyes he was giving to the other. They stared at each other, hard, for a minute. The sexual tension were so high that neither of them could handle it anymore and they both connected violently, sharing a kiss that was full of teeth clashing together and moans from the backs of their throats. It was possibly the best kiss they had.

Alfred didn't pull away this time but he did pull at Ivan's clothing until his hands were gripped forcefully and he was stopped from undoing anymore of Russia's suit buttons. This confused Alfred and he was about to ask about it until Ivan pulled Alfred's shirt off and started biting at his collarbones, trailing down his stomach and undoing his belt. Alfred's hands instantly went to Ivan's hair and started gripping and tugging harshly before Ivan kissed back up and connected their lips again. Alfred had barely noticed that he no longer had any lower clothing on nor would he care when he realised. Ivan pulled away and spoke into his ear. "I'm going to fuck you now." He said as a matter of fact. Alfred didn't argue, how could he? He wanted this so bad he could even feel himself trembling. "Fucking get on with it then." This made the Russian smirk as he prodded at Alfred's lips with three fingers.

"Get them nice and wet or it will hurt. As much as I like seeing your pretty face in pain, I don't want to feel any pain from you." Alfred rolled his eyes and groaned a little at him before parting his lips and taking the fingers into his mouth, looking Ivan dead in the eye whilst he sucked and licked at his fingers. When Ivan pulled them away, looking rather flustered Alfred smirked and leaned forward to bite Ivan's fingers rather harshly. Ivan winced softly and moved his hand down, sliding his index finger into America's tight ass without warning, resulting in Alfred wincing too and biting down on his shoulder to try and not tense up. "At least warn you jerk!"

Alfred's warm hands wrapped around Ivan's coat covered bicep, he whimpered as Ivan's finger started to curl and thrust frantically inside him. Ivan smirked, letting him kiss, nibble and suck on his shoulder. Ivan pulled Alfred's teeth away from him,barely feeling the pain anyway through his thick coat and scarf hiding any skin. The only inches of skin bare to Alfred was his face and one of his hands, the fingers of said hand buried deep into Alfred's warmth. Alfred started to move his hips back, body language for faster, harder, deeper, anything. He used his body language because unlike usual, The American was being quiet. He felt like making sounds of pleasure or pain would be a victory for the Russian.

He kept his mouth shut and his fingers gripping the thick coat, wanting to rag it off of him so he could tear at the Russian's flesh so he did. He pulled the coat off the Russian, leaving him with just a thin t shirt underneath as his hand slid underneath it. He scratched at his stomach and chest, panting and moving his legs further apart. "Go fucking harder, you - fucking disgusting- shit- fuck." Alfred growled out. He  
didn't even know what he wanted to say. He just wanted to yell at Ivan's face. Several more yells in his face later, Ivan had enough.

Ivan groaned and pulled his fingers quickly out of Alfred's ass, shoving him to the ground and undoing his own belt, pulling his trousers down. Alfred stared up at him, raising an eyebrow. He landed on his ass so he slid up to his knees, placing himself in-front of Ivan, ready. Ivan snorted and laughed at him. "Look at you. Filthy slut, all ready for my cock."

Alfred growled but pulled out his half hard member, he wrapped a hand around it, perhaps too tight. "I'll bite it if you don't shut the fuck up." He groaned out and wrapped his lips around the head, instantly bobbing his head which Ivan rolled his eyes at, watching him.

"You're shit at blowjobs." Ivan said, sounding bored and Alfred glared up at him, thinking before rubbing his tongue along the underside of his shaft, making Ivan twitch as his tongue played with his slit and his hands went to the base of his thick cock. He pulled off the speak.

"Really." He said, cockily and he puffed his cheeks out, sucking on him hard and moving his head. Ivan responded by grabbing his hair harshly so much that Alfred thought he would tear his hair out his scalp and forced his head down to take him all the way to the back of his throat. Alfred gagged and gripped onto Ivan's hips, tearing at his skin as he struggled to breathe out his nose. Ivan smirked, body falling back against the wall in pleasure as he groaned out.

The feeling of Alfred's throat pulsating and gagging against his cock was absolute heaven. Alfred tried to pull off before slowly giving up, still digging his nails into his hips as much as he could though, eager to cause some pain to combat what he was feeling. His throat was sore and when he felt Ivan's dick twitch he felt sick, he violently tried to push him off, not wanting him to cum down his throat as he surely would be sick.

Ivan pulled himself off right before orgasm, smirking and looking down as Alfred falls now he's no longer being held up by his hair, he coughs and splutters, precome sliding down his chin. He thought, I must look pathetic as he wiped the precome off his face, along with the drool coming down the corners of his mouth and then the tears from his ears even though his eyes stayed watery and wet. Ivan looked so pleased, he knelt down and smiled innocently, caressing his face.

"You look so beautiful with your eyes full of tears and gagging on my cock." He giggled and then smashed his mouth against the other, fully aroused he started to rub the other's thigh before his fingertips in harshly, one hand without a glove had been scratching at the skin roughly. Alfred's legs shook as he desperately bit at those lips and tongue that pressed against him, moaning and spreading his legs.

Ivan spinned his over after a second, pressing his face down into the ground harshly, not caring as he whined in pain, finding it arousing actually. He bit at the boy's shoulder as he hands gripped his ass, spreading the cheeks and rubbing his dick against the tight hole. "Bite your lip or someone could find us." he growled into his ear before biting the shell, moving to the back of his neck and biting harshly, almost drawing blood.

Alfred moaned at the rough bite at the back of his neck and growled. "Fuck off- Don't tell me what to do." He huffed and pushed his hips back. "Just fucking do it or I'll pull my trousers up and try and find Spain." Alfred smirked, amused as he heard a grunt from the other, his fingernails digging into his hips again, one hand striking him on his left cheek. Alfred yelped and huffed, his cheek brushing against the carpet flooring.

Ivan pushed himself into Alfred's entrance, watching him as he winced. "I'll tell you what to do while my fucking dick is in your ass." He scraped his nails against Alfred's back, adding to the pain of him just entering. Alfred squirmed and his back arched into the pain while his panted harshly, trying to relax so it didn't hurt much more. To be honest, he did want it to hurt. It would be weird if it didn't hurt with Russia.

He focused on the pain spreading up his spine and moving his hips jerkily back onto the cock that felt like he was splitting apart. But he fucking loved it. He liked the feeling of being teared and with the hazy feeling of rough fucking was messing with his head, making him confuse the feeling of pain and pleasure so everything felt so fucking good.

Alfred felt delirious even when Ivan ragged his head up by grabbing his hair and pulling him to arch his neck and back weirdly so it made him ache everywhere, his legs shaking as they were the only thing supporting him beside the hand in his hair harshly tugging.

Ivan slid the hand that was holding his hair harshly around his neck, feeling Alfred's body almost fall until he wrapped his hand around his stretched neck, he tightened his grip, pressing against his windpipe to cut off Alfred's oxygen. Alfred let out squeaks instead of moans, his hands going to claw at the one hand on his throat, gripping, he'd know to tap him if he felt like he was going to pass out.

Right now he already felt like he was going to pass out but he didn't stop him. He didn't want to stop him of course. He fucking loved this and he needed it for god sake. He had hopes this would release some tension and he was right. He practically felt the tension melting away as he left harsh and bloody scratches on the bigger man's wrist. He just didn't care about anything right now, He just wanted to ruin Ivan and to be ruined by Ivan. Which explains why his fingernails were currently tearing into Ivan's flesh whilst Ivan bit into his shoulder.

Alfred groaned at the pain and moved his hips faster, already feeling close and overwhelmed by everything but then Ivan pulled out of him, turning him around by pulling his hips harshly and then shoving him onto the carpet flooring harshly. He then pushed the legs above his head and pushed himself in again, leaning down and bending Alfred's legs painfully so he could smash his lips against the trembling man beneath him. 

In no means was this a love kiss, oh fuck no. It was however, full of passion and hate. Ivan growled into the others mouth as he clashed their teeth together. Alfred just bit onto Ivan's lip harshly, pulling slightly away and tugging his lip with him. Wanting to tear a chunk off, Ivan winced as he did so and his hand went to strike Alfred across the face. This only made Alfred whimper and look up at him with pleading eyes. "Oh you fucking like that, huh? "

Alfred nodded, eyes watery as he was when he was gagging on the older man's cock and Ivan chuckled, amused as he slapped the younger's face again and Alfred's whole body shook, his toes curled in the air and he tried to move his hips until he finally came on his stomach and legs, panting heavily and moaning. Ivan continued to thrust harder into the smaller male, grunting and scratching his legs, biting into his lip that was already bleeding from Alfred biting into it. He came inside of the other male 

 There was no wait. Ivan pulled himself out and stood up, pulling his trousers back up and fixing his coat. He looked down at the other male and smirked. "Feel better?" 

Alfred growled up at him and sat up, scowling at the feeling of Ivan's cum leaking out of him. "This is fucking gross. That was shit." He lied to Ivan's face but that was natural. He wouldn't make him feel good about it. He just pulled his underwear back on and his trousers before standing with shaky legs. If Russia had any compassion he would help him walk but he didn't so he just smiled innocently and wiped the blood on his lip off. 

Alfred fixed his clothing and grabbed his phone, typing a text out to England after reading the countless worried messages from him. "I feel better but I still don't like you." He finally answered the older's question and yawned. "You can go now." He moved to sit on the table, suppressing a wince from the pain shooting up his spine. He didn't want Russia to know of the aftermath. 

The younger nation didn't even look up when Ivan left, he just called England and asked him to come back to the meeting place. He knew he would, especially when his voice broke on the line and he started to tear up. He knew England would come... He always does. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on yourethreateningmewithaspoon on tumblr for anything~


End file.
